


Falling

by Star_gazer33



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: #Sebastian #stardewvalley #angst #breakup #depression #falling #harrystyles #farmer #reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_gazer33/pseuds/Star_gazer33
Summary: He lost you.And he misses you.But it’s all his fault you are gone.And he can’t fix it.————————————This fic was inspired by one of my favorite artists, Harry Styles and his newest song Falling.Enjoy!!
Relationships: Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Falling

Welcome to this incredibly sad story I’ve managed to conjure up. To avoid any confusion, I’m going to point out that this short story sort of moves through Sebs thoughts after a harsh breakup. Also this story is inspired by Harry Styles song Falling. I highly recommend that you listen to the song before reading! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!! :) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I’m in my bed.  
_ _And you’re not here._

It’s cold and empty.

My _heart,_ my soul, my room, and my bed.

_  
And there’s no one to blame but the drink in my wandering hands.  
_

Except my mind. It’s filled with thoughts of guilt. Thoughts of you. And the tears that had poured out of your beautiful eyes.

_Forget what I said.  
_ _It’s not what I meant._

I can’t remember what had really happened. Or if I even tried to stop you from running out of the room. I can’t remember the words that came out of my mouth. My mind is losing all control. 

_And I can’t take it back I can’t unpack the baggage you left._

The guilt. The heartache.The need for your touch or even your smile. The sound of your laugh could cure me.   
It always took me out of whatever misery tunnel I dug myself into. But then you left and it’s my fault…

I can’t see your smile anymore.

I can’t hear your laugh.

I can’t feel the touch of your lips on mine.

**  
Because it’s all my fault.**

_What am I now?  
What am I now?   
_

Without you I feel more alone than I ever have. Laying in bed doesn’t feel as comforting as it used to. It feels like it’s tearing me apart. The guilt makes me want to cry until I can’t anymore.

_What if I’m someone I don’t want around?  
  
_

After a few hours of crying in my cold bed, I managed to get up.

I reached in my jean pocket hoping to find my cigarettes.

Only to find they were gone.

You had told me to stop smoking.  
And I quit.

You were always such a great influence.

I went and dug in my closet.

My skin was still stained from all the crying. 

At last, I found it. An old pack of cigarettes. 

_  
  
I’m falling again  
_ _I’m falling again  
_ _I’m falling._

I smoked at least a couple before I decided to stop.

The breeze isn’t helping and the lake isn’t even comforting anymore.

I went there with you too many times.

I went everywhere with you.

_What am I now?  
_ _What am I now?_

It’s almost too much to bear.

I don’t even know how to act anymore.

I don’t know how to feel.

I’m broken. 

_What if I’m someone I don’t want around?_

I can’t believe I did that to you. After all the time we spent together.

I walked over to the drawer in my nightstand and pulled out the shiny purple shell necklace.

If only I hadn’t done it.

_I’m falling again_

_I’m falling again_

_I’m falling_

  
I didn’t eat for days.

Mom made me sashimi.

You often made me sashimi.

  
Well… you used to.

Now, I hate it. It’s nauseating.   
  


It reminds me of you,

and it reminds me of how I hurt you. 

_  
And I get the feeling that you’ll never need me again._

I tried calling you.

Only to find you had blocked me. 

It’s over.

_What if I’m down?  
_ _What if I’m out?_

I know that you won’t be there to comfort me like you usually do. No hugs or swift kisses. No more soft spoken,”it’s okay” ‘s,

No more love.

I’m not going to make it out.

_What if I’m someone you won’t talk about?  
_

You probably hate me. With every bone in your body.

You’re probably trying to forget, so the hurt will just go away.

No matter how many times I say sorry, I know I can’t make it better.

I can’t fix my mistakes this time.   
These mistakes...

are permanent.

_I’m falling again_

_I’m falling again_

_I’m falling_

  
As I laid down in bed for the 12th time this morning, I felt the chilly blankets take over once again.

  
I’ve never felt this cold before. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Welcome to first ever fanfic! It’s a little bit different, so I hope it strikes interest in everyone.  
>  I might continue this and turn it into a series. It just depends if anyone likes it :)  
>  Also if you didn’t read my little explanation in the beginning, the song lyrics throughout the story is from one of my favorite songs by Harry styles!   
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed!   
> Leave a Kudos and a comment if you liked it!!  
> Peace ✌🏻


End file.
